


How The Shark Affair Should Have Ended

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Possible Crossover to I Spy, S01 E04 The Shark Affair, Songfic, THRUSH Unnoficial Anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: An alternative ending to S01 E04, with a possible headcanon/crossover to I Spy.I don't take any responsability for anyone's sanity after imagining Robert Culp singing this song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." belongs to MGM Television, Norman Felton, and the team of authors.
> 
> "Come On Down To My Boat" belongs to the bands The Rare Breed, Every Mother's Son, and MGM. (and, according fanlore, to T.H.R.U.S.H.). You can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/t8dU4RKNNBo
> 
> "I Spy" belongs to NBC, and its team of authors, and script and novels writers.

**Author's Note:**

> ... the Captain accepted Napoleon's proposal of rescue and redemption, and his lieutenant's love. And Mr. Waverly set them up with new identities, as Kelly Robinson and Alexander Scott, and they followed Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin on the spy business, and lived together, happilly after ever.
> 
> If you accepted this headcanon (or not), or if you have any suggestions (or not), please, feel free to leave a comment! Best wishes! <3


End file.
